Talk:Poppydawn
Style Concerns *History needs to be expanded. *Needs quotes. Dark red fur PEOPLE SHE HAS DARK RED FUR!! STOP CHANGING IT AND READ THE CODE OF THE CLANS AGAIN! sorry really cranky but I am tired of changing it back everyday. HawkfireRock and roll all nite! 02:40, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Calm down, Hawkey. Go to this link: click] It's an excerpt from Bluestar's Prophecy that clearly states Poppydawn's dark tabby. Also, I checked Code of the Clans; nowhere does it say she has dark red fur. Sorry. I'm changing it now, just so you know. --Bramble My Realm 03:10, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I don't mean to start an argument, but here is a quote from code of the clans- Spottedleaf-"Good. Let's hope they come back quickly. Poppydawn is hardly strong enough to eat the catmint." Longtail peered past the ferns, where he could just make out the dark red fur of the sick elder." --Nightfall101 01:15, October 17, 2009 (UTC) It's true, she does have DARK RED FUR!!!!! I own the book, I know.--Mousetalon 03:57, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I don't mean to be offensive, but sometimes the Erins make typos. I think we should just leave it as it is, or we could talk to Bramble about making an alternative charart for her, like on Mosskit's article. Of course, it's up to Bramble. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 15:47, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Even if she's a dark tabby, who says she can't have dark red fur? --Mousetalon 18:48, November 15, 2009 (UTC) True. They could have just lef out the red in her description. It doesn't say dark brown tabby, just dark tabby--Nightfall101 00:15, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Because it does say in Code of the Clans that she has dark red fur.--Mousetalon 00:29, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'm back. I don't mean to raise the issue again, but I was reading BP the other night, and in the allegiances is does call her "Dark red". And it's mentinoned at least once or twice that she has dark red fur in BP, not to mention Code of the Clans--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 20:47, December 30, 2009 (UTC) And, in Code of The Clans, there are lots of errors, same in Cats of the Clans, AppleDapple11 04:25, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Really, people... Why can't we just agree that she has dark red fur? It states it more than it says that her fur is brown tabby. And besides, it says she's a dark tabby. Not a dark'' brown'' tabby! May StarClan light your path... 19:59, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Erm, you're two years late in this debate. 21:30, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Family Tree On her Family Tree, Okaheart, Mistyfoot, Mosskit, and STonefur are not on there. It doesn't show them as Bluestar's family. Gingerpelt 20:44, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Well, it's not really all that necessary. Poppydawn isn't their kin, so it shouldn't really be an issue--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 20:45, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I think you're posting on the wrong page... Lol. You're looking for Bluestar. May StarClan light your path... 20:00, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Pinestar This is Hawkflight from Heavystep's and Crowfeather's talk pages (I'm sorry for posting without an account again), but is Poppydawn definitely Pinestar's sister? I thought Vicky only speculated, but never confirmed that they were siblings in chat 7. Am I misunderstanding her response? It's been speculated, but, no, it has not been confirmed. It's still good to put in a trivia section, since there's one for the same exact thing on Pinestar's page. ♥ Hollyfeather™ ♥Misunderstood by All 16:29, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I never thought about that... I don't think so. Not confirmed though, so... May StarClan light your path... StarClan? In Code of the Clans, Longtail mentions hearing Poppydawn, and in her article, it says she is heard on her way to StarClan. Should this be included in her charcat? 16:49, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, we don't know if it is StarClan, can you shw me the qoute? Maple♥poolMischief brewing 01:00, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I think it's just referring to it as hearing her die. From what I understand, we don't know for sure cats are in StarClan by other characters saying "They hunt with StarClan now" right after, and I think this is probably about the same thing. I think she has to be seen in there. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 13:09, January 12, 2012 (UTC) When a cat says, he/she hunts with StarClan now, it means that they died. Period. Nothing says they might not have gone to some crazy cat pergetory, but still. We have no idea unless it's confirmed. May StarClan light your path... 20:03, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Sister I keep telling people (don't want to say who) that poppydawn might be pinestar's //sister// I keep putting it in the trivia but they keep replacing saying she's his daughter they even reported me. --Featherstorm9678 23:22, June 23, 2012 (UTC)Featherstorm9678 It says /daughter/. Read the source. Skt Spoilers... 23:25, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Exactly. The source says daughter, not sister. Whomever added it was mistaken the first time, and the error has since then been corrected. A missing picture I was looking at her page and her pictures and I realized she has no queen picture.- LunaClipse339